Tears and Dreams Revived
by Musoka
Summary: A new demon hired by Naraku is after the Inuyasha gang and the jewel shards, but there is something different about this demon compared to all the others they have had to face. Will Inuyasha and the gang survive this new foe?
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining of the End

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End  
  
It had been 300 years since it had been trapped. Sealed within granite and crystal in the Akaishi Mountains, and guarded by darkness. A demon with hidden powers so immense it was predicted to bring doom and destruction to all of Japan. The demons name is Yosei, the progeny of a powerful dragon demon named Ryukage. One day the predictions came true and Yosei's powers awakened but before the demon could release its wrath Ryukage sealed it never to be released.  
  
Naraku's Castle  
  
The sound of footsteps came closer and closer as a mysterious figure approached the private courters of Naraku. He held in his hand a staff which had a mystical aurora and wore a hood over his head concealing his face in the shadows.  
  
"Who is this stranger before me?" said Naraku as the mysterious being entered and stepped forward.  
  
"Greetingsss my lord. I am a soothsayer who has come from afar to bring you good news." said the soothsayer as he revealed himself to be a serpent-like creature with green scales covering his entire body like that of a snake.  
  
"Go on", said Naraku; unimpressed with the appearance of the shabby creature in his private courters.  
  
"Well my lord, I understand that you are collecting the shards of the sacred jewel, but why just collect the shards when you can have all of Japan at your mercy. Have you ever heard of the Doom-bringer Yosei?" said the soothsayer as he smiled slyly.  
  
"No, who is this doom-bringer and how can he help me conquer all Japan?"  
  
"My lord, the Doom-bringer was a powerful demon named Yosei, created to destroy everything in its path. It was predicted that it would destroy all of Japan. At first the predictions were thought to have been misguided, for at first glance the creature appears weak, but one day the demon became enraged and its powers were awakened. It transformed into a gigantic beast and nearly destroyed Japan, but the creature was captured and sealed by the demon Ryukage who guarded the tomb until his death. The demon Yosei still remains in the tomb. I can tell you where it is ..for a price", said the soothsayer as he grinned slyly.  
  
"Yes, you shall receive a reward. Now where is the tomb?"  
  
" It is located in the Akaishi mountain range on Mt. Kita Dake. Now where is the reward you promised." said the soothsayer angrily  
  
"Yes, your reward. Step closer so that I may hand it to you", said Naraku as he continued to grin. As the soothsayer began to approach he looked into the eyes of Naraku's baboon pelt, which stared ominously causing him to hesitate in his last steps. "Ahh, here it is.", said Naraku as he pulled two pieces of gold from beneath his pelt. The soothsayer eagerly reached out to grab the gold, but as the soothsayer took the gold held in Naraku's outstretched hand, Naraku quickly withdrew his arm and grabbed the soothsayer's wrist tightly.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?! What are you doing?! Unhand me!!!" he shouted as he began to twist and turn from the pain of Naraku's grip.  
  
"Leaving here with your life should have been rewarding enough to you, but now you have chosen your fate which is to die with those gold pieces in your hand", said Naraku as his right arm began to wrap around the soothsayer, constricting him.  
  
"Nooooo!! Thisss is not what I wanted!! Spare my li-Ahhhh!" the soothsayer screamed as Naraku's arm continued to squeeze tighter and tighter until the soothsayer's bones began to pop and twist. The soothsayer struggled franticly, but Naraku's grip was relentless and in one final squeeze the soothsayer's body became limp and lifeless.  
  
"What a fool you were", said Naraku as he loosened his grip on the soothsayers lifeless body. Naraku dragged the dead body towards him and enveloped the body with his own flesh like a blanket. Naraku devoured the soothsayer.  
  
"Ah, back to business, it is time for me to pay Yosei a visit" he said as his arm continued to retract into its normal form.  
  
Mt. Kita Dake  
  
Naraku arrived at the base of Mt. Kita Dake, a mountain located in Southern Alps of Japan otherwise known as the Akaishi Mountains. Naraku stood there, perplexed at the fact he knew not where on the mountain the tomb was. The freezing wind blew and howled fiercely as he searched for passage to enter the mountain.  
  
"Where is the passage so that I may enter? That foolish soothsayer never mentioned were on Mt. Kita Dake the entrance was. I guess I must find it myself." said he as peered at the very top of the mountain. "It must be up there." he thought. Naraku then took hold of the wind, which carried him to the very top of the great mountain.  
  
The wind gave an ominous howl as Naraku arrived at the top of the mountain. Everything was covered with snow and ice except for a huge cave-like entrance, which was shaped like a skull. The wind howled through it as if to yield a warning. The remains of the demon that sealed Yosei in the cave were still there. His gigantic bones poked out of the snow and howled as the wind brushed against them. Naraku began to approach the entrance of the cave."Yosei, you shall be mine." he said as he entered the cave.  
  
Inside of the cave everything was dark. Naraku lit a small lantern and continued into the cave. The gigantic icicles which hung from the ceiling of the cave became barely visible as he continued deeper into the passage. Naraku began to grow impatient. "Will this passage never end?" he said as he continued further and further until he came to where the cave ended abruptly. As he looked around he came across an inscription on the wall. It was an old sutra containment spell which had been worn away by the water streaming down from the ceiling. "Ah, here it is." said Naraku as he looked at the granite wall and outstretched his hand to touch it. Miasma began to pour from his hand, melting the stone wall. As soon as Naraku melted away the wall an intense heat radiated from the room behind it. It was the place where the demon dwelled. Naraku covered his face as the intense heat blew toward him then suddenly died down. He entered the room too see a huge crystal which reached from the floor to the ceiling and revealed what looked to be a young girl wearing a talisman around her neck. Her arms crossed over her chest with an ancient mask held between them. Her long deep purple hair, which appeared to be black, draped her body like clothing.  
  
"A young maiden!" Naraku said as he looked at the inanimate body. "Surely a maiden can not be the powerful demon that foolish soothsayer spoke of." The words of the soothsayer flashed-backed into Naraku's mind: "At first glance the creature appears weak." Naraku looked back at the body, "Perhaps she is the one.".. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Reawakening

Chapter 2: The Reawakening  
  
Naraku began to approach the crystal prison that held Yosei captive. He held out his hand to touch the crystal but as he did waves of black electricity surrounded the prison. Naraku calmly stepped back as he watched the black waves dance across the surface of the crystal. "This time it won't be as easy as the last, but this poses no problem for Me." he said as he braced himself. The room became still as the waves began to cease. Powerful surges of wind began to radiate from Naraku. The wind struck against the crystal wildly until it began to crack. The cracks ran across the surface of the crystal, chipping and cracking until Yosei broke free causing shards of crystal to fly everywhere. Her hair was flowing from the energy released while freeing herself. Naraku looked at his new minion and grinned evilly. "Fu.Fu-Fushicho?" she mumbled as she looked down at the ground, her eyes concealed by shadows.  
  
"I do not know of whom you are speaking." said Naraku as he took off the hood of his baboon pelt to reveal his face. Yosei quickly looked up at Naraku, starring into his face mindlessly. "Do you not remember who you are demon?" said Naraku as he began to become frustrated. The expression on Yosei's face began to change as her eyes became filled with sadness.  
  
"Fushicho.Fushicho I.I." said Yosei as she began to walk toward Naraku, quickening her pace with every step. Tears began to fill her eyes as she walked with her arms outstretched towards Naraku. "I.I'm sorry. I love you..I love you Fushicho!" she said as she embraced Naraku, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
He was overcome with anger. "Let go of me you filthy winch!" he said then struck her causing her to fall to the ground. Yosei looked down shamefully at her naked body still sobbing on the floor. "I do not know of this Fushicho you speak of, but I am not him. I own you now, you are mine and you shall do as I say!" he said furiously as pointed his finger at her. "I am not your slave." said Yosei angrily as she began to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Heh, you disgust me. Stand up" Naraku said as he began to calm down. "I have no use for such childishness. I believe it is time I tested your strength. If you survive you shall serve me and be rewarded with a shard of the sacred jewel." Naraku once again held up his hand as the Miasma began to pour from it. The poisonous fumes and acid began to surge towards Yosei who stepped back in panic. The fumes clouded the room until nothing was visible. An intense heat began to radiate in the room as it had before. The Miasma fumes began to distinguish to reveal Yosei protected by a glowing barrier. "So you are strong. I guess looks can be deceiving." said Naraku as he smirked at the glowing barrier. The barrier began to disappear to reveal the ancient mask pulsating in Yosei's arms. "I am not just some weak little girl but I don't understand .Where am I? What happened? .I'm so confused. Where.where is Fushicho.and Faori? Where is everybody?" said Yosei as she looked around in a daze. "I will explain to later, I wish to leave this place" said Naraku as he turned to leave. "Wait! Don't leave me here.alone. I don't want to be alone anymore. Please take me with you. "On one condition, you shall serve me and do as I say." "I.I agree" said Yosei as she looked down at the floor. She started to become angry at her self for being so submissive, but what could she do? She no longer remembered the power she once had. And even now she does not realize the evil heart of the master she now serves. 


	3. Chapter 3: In the Arms of Evil

Chapter 3: In the Arms of Evil  
  
Naraku's Castle  
  
Yosei and Naraku arrived back at the castle. Yosei looked around sadly at the new place that she would call home. The gloomy aurora of evil and darkness chilled her bones. It was castle but a prison to her. A place that seemed no better than the crystal shell she was trapped in before. "This is where you live. it's so gloomy and sad. Why and for what do you want me here?" said Yosei as she followed Naraku to his private courters. "We shall discuss this later. First you must get dressed, then I shall explain everything to you." he said as he summoned two servants to take Yosei. The servants led Yosei into a small bathhouse at the end of the corridor. There hot bath had been drawn and her new clothes were folded neatly on the floor. After the two servants left Yosei eagerly got in the bath, childishly playing in the soap suds. As soon as she finished bathing Yosei quickly dried off to begin putting on her new clothes. An elegantly designed kimono and robe lay before her and for some reason they reminded her of home. Or at least she thought it was home she was thinking of. Her memory was still clouded from so many years of lying dormant, but a warm familiar feeling came over her as finished getting dressed. "I look like an imperial princess!" Yosei chuckled to herself as she began to pin up her hair. Her hair flowed elegantly past her shoulders and even pinned up it reached past her back.  
Yosei exited the bathhouse and began to walk back down the corridor to meet with Naraku. Even though she had seen him before Yosei began to become nervous and frightened. "What will he ask me to do?" she thought to herself as she continued down the seemingly endless corridor. Yosei was now at Naraku's private courters, she entered hesitantly. "L-Lord Naraku?" she said as she looked into the almost completely dark room. "Yes, do come in. I have many things to discuss with you Yosei." said Naraku's shadowy figure in the corner of the room. Yosei walked forward and quietly seated herself on a pillow placed in front of Naraku. "Yosei, from what I have heard about you, you seem to be a very strong demon. I could use someone like you, for you see I am powerful too, but I do not have the time to collect the shards of the shikon no tama and rule this palace; that is where you come in." said Naraku as he got up and lit some incense. "Yosei I need you to retrieve the shards from a demon called Inuyasha. You will need some assistance so I shall give you this." Naraku held out a glowing jewel shard. "Here give me your arm. This shard will increase your strength greatly and allow you to defeat Inuyasha and the rest of his companions. Consider it a gift from me. If you are successful in defeating Inuyasha you will receive a much greater reward." Naraku grabbed on to Yosei's left arm and embedded the jewel within it. Pain began to surge through Yosei's arm as the jewel settled. "Ouch! Why does such a small shard continue to hurt so greatly" said Yosei as she cradled her arm in pain. "It is one of the larger fragments I possess. It will react as soon as you see Inuyasha. You shall begin your journey tomorrow. It is time for you to rest." The smoke from the incense filled the room. Yosei's eyes lids became heavier and heavier as she struggled to keep consciousness, but the sudden sense of exhaustion overwhelmed her and everything went black. "Good" said Naraku as he looked at Yosei who was bowed over in a deep Trans. "Now I can find out what I need to get her complete submission." Naraku had hypnotized Yosei and in her hypnotic state Naraku began to ask about her past. Naraku learned about the two names Yosei mentioned in the cave on Mt. Kita Dake. He learned that they were two demons who were very close to her and that they played a very significant role in her life. What purpose they served, Naraku could not find out, for even in a state of hypnosis Yosei guarded her memories carefully. Even with the unpredicted setback Naraku still had enough information to allow the insidious plan he was concocting to pull through. "So these two mean a lot to you do they? Fushicho and Faori shall be you downfall." 


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited With Memories of the...

Chapter 4: Reunited With Memories of the Past  
  
Yosei awoke to find herself in an empty room. "What happened? I can't remember falling asleep." She said as she got up and exited the room. She began to walk down a corridor which led her to the courtyard of the castle. As she entered the courtyard she noticed that even the morning light could not penetrate the dark clouds which surrounded Naraku's castle. "Did you sleep well?" said a voice from beside her. Yosei turned to see Naraku in his baboon pelt standing a few feet away from her. "I have a surprise for you" said Naraku as he snapped his fingers. The sound of chains and struggling guards came from inside the castle. The noise came closer and closer, until Yosei could see the silhouette of a huge beast being led by five guards.  
Yosei stared as the creature came closer and closer, squinting her eyes in attempts to focus. As creature made it to the end of the corridor and made its last steps into the courtyard Yosei gasped in disbelief. "Fa.Faori!?" she said with her hands over her mouth. A huge black griffin stood before her, its shekels clanging as it struggled to move toward her. Tears began to stream down Yosei's cheeks as she ran to embrace him. "I thought you were dead. I thought I had lost you forever!" said Yosei as she embraced Faori even tighter. The griffin wrapped its wings around Yosei. Yosei loosened her embrace and stared into Faori's eyes. They looked different to her. They were not the wild free-spirited eyes she had once known, no, the eyes she looked into were tired and lifeless, showing almost no emotion at all. This caused her to cry even more. "That is enough." said Naraku as he signaled the guards to take Faori away. "No! What are you doing? He cant leave now, he just got here!" said Yosei as she held her embrace on Faori. "Yosei, do not forget that you have a job to do. If you are successful you shall see your friend again. In fact I will set him free." "But what if I'm not" said Yosei as she watched Faori being taken away. "He will die." Yosei stood there clinching her firsts in anger. "Okay." Yosei huffed "Where can I find this Inuyasha?" "My insects shall lead you to him. Now go!" Naraku summoned his insects and they began to fill the sky. Yosei walked to the middle of the courtyard and placed the ancient mask over her face and covered herself with the hood of her robe. She grabbed the talisman she had been wearing and ripped it of her neck. Long purple flames extended from her hand as the talisman transformed into a scythe with the same tri-dragon symbol on the blade as was on the talisman. Dark purple flames began to surround her and whip around wildly as a barrier formed. She took off in a purple ball of light, trailing behind Naraku's insects. "I shall kill you Inuyasha so Faori will be free."  
  
Kaede's Village  
  
It was now sunset and Inuyasha and the gang were just beginning to settle in for the night after another day of unsuccessful shard hunting. "It's been two stinkin' weeks since we've collected any shards!" said Inuyasha angrily. "Be patient we'll find some soon, we always do." said Miroku calmly. "Yeah, and we usually get more than we bargain for." said Kagome sarcastically as group entered a small house in the village. They began to prepare their beds for the night when Kagome noticed Inuyasha outside staring at the sunset. "What are you looking at?" Kagome asked curiously. "Are you thinking about her again?" "No!! Why are you so nosey anyway?!" said Inuyasha as he pointed his finger in Kagome's face. "I'm just worried that's all. Yah know, you've been acting funny all day. Why have you been so grumpy lately?" asked Kagome as she pushed Inuyasha's finger away. Inuyasha stepped back and sat down Indian-style. "It's the new moon." he muttered grumpily under his breath. "Huh, what was that?" said Kagome as she leaned down with her hand to her ear in attempts to hear more clearly. "It's the new moon! Okay, I said it! I'm going to bed." said Inuyasha as he stormed into the house. "Ohhhh, the new moon. So that's why he's been so grumpy." said Kagome innocently as she yawned. "Whew, I'm tired I think I'll go to bed early too.  
Nightfall came quickly. The sound of Naraku's insects filled the air as Yosei arrived in the Forbidden Forest just outside of Kaede's village. "Ah, so that's where they are." said Yosei as the fire barrier that surrounded her extinguished. "The darkness of the new moon will give me an advantage tonight." she said as she looked at the village under the cover of the trees. "It seems that everyone is asleep. Good." said Yosei as she hopped onto her scythe and glided slowly towards the village as if it were a witch's broomstick. Naraku's insects remained in the forest. Yosei floated past the houses one by one in search of Inuyasha and the jewel shards. "How will I know which one he is in?" she said as she started to become frustrated. Yosei then passed by a small house. Pain began to surge through her arm and the jewel shard embedded in it began to pulsate. "That must be it." said Yosei as she held her arm to her chest. She landed on the roof of the house and grabbed some leaves in her hand. A breeze began to blow and Yosei took the leaves that were in her palm and blew them to the wind. The leaves turned to purple flames and took the shape of a bird which flew around the houses of the village catching them on fire. "That will serve as my distraction and buy me some time." she thought to herself. Kaede along with two villagers ran to the small house where Inuyasha and the gang were asleep. She quickly slid open the door. "Inuyasha the village is being attacked!" said Kaede as she tried to catch her breath. Miroku and Sango ran outside to see the flaming bird and Naraku's insects buzzing in the sky. "This is the work of Naraku!" said Miroku as he stared at the insects. "Naraku!?" exclaimed Inuyasha as walked towards the entrance of the house and began to unsheathe his sword. Sango rode off on Kilala and began to fight off the fire bird and Naraku's insects. "Perhaps you should stay here with Kagome, Inuyasha. Remember you are human now and your Tetsuiaga will prove useless." said Miroku as he ran off to join Sango in the fight. "No way! Shippou, watch Kagome!" said Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome who was still sleep. Inuyasha joined Miroku and Sango who were attempting to put out the fire which had spread to the crops. Shippou got up to peek out the entrance of the house. Yosei took out a seed from her pocket and palmed it in her hand. She began make her way slowly off the roof and peeked into one of the windows of the house. Yosei took the seed, which was now glowing red and cracked it with her nail. She threw it into the window as it began to let off fumes. Shippou ran to Kagome but the poisonous fumes got to him and caused him to pass out before he could reach her. Yosei's hooded silhouette stood at the entrance, the eyes of her ancient jackal mask glowing. 


End file.
